I'm sorry
by evelina.nyman.7
Summary: What did Donnie think before he left the lair alone. And what happened between him and Raph after the whole 'fight' they had before. Well, this is what I thought happened. Read and review, please and make my last days before the camp. Set during and after episode 'Operation Break Out' in the 2k12 series on the Nick. *Reupload*


I'm sorry

**A/N: Okay, this is a oneshot set after the latest TMNT episode 'Operation Break Out' and it's both after Raph's and Donnie's little 'fight' and a little after the end of it when Raph made it up to Donnie. I loved the episode because of the brotherly connection between them in this particular episode. And I wrote this because of a request from _Heather _who review my other oneshot 'A Fallen Brother' so I hope she reads it, and likes it. So, enough of that, enjoy and please review. **

**Obs, This is a reuploaded story since I did a few small changes, barely noticeable but still and I hope you who haven't read it before like it and I am working on the next chapter of my story 'The winterstorm of my brothers heart,' and I hope it will be done by tomorrow, or atleast before christmas eve. If not I will upload it on Christmas day. **

* * *

(Donnie's P.O.V)

For a little while I didn't know what to think. Was I sad or mad with my brother? I didn't know, but I suspected that I was both. But I couldn't believe that his older brother had said what he said. His words echoed through my head and he couldn't get them out of my head.

"_Wait, you still think you have a shot with her? _

"_Well, I mean..." I didn't get to finnish that sentence before Raph started again._

"_Wow, that is so adorable! And sad, it's sadorable. If you wanna impress April, better leave me out of it!" _ I found myself wiping my arm over his eyes, trying to conceal tears rolling down my cheeks and down on April laptop. I had been sitting there for a while, trying to crack the secret message April had received earlier. And after a few pushes on the buttons a voice started talking.

"_April, it's dad." _I couldn't help but gasp. I knew that voice.

"Mr O'Neil?" I said in astonishment. How had he sent this message?

_"I pray you get this message. I've been moved to a secret Kraang facility."_ The last part was a little hard to get but I understood that April's dad needed help, and was about to call for my brothers, but then remembered Raph's words.

"_If you wanna impress April, better leave me out of it!" _I took a breath,and I made up my mind. Then I grabbed my bo, jumped over the turnstiles and went out of the lair and into the sewers. "We'll see who's '_sadorable._'" I said to myself as I left the lair and walked into the sewers. I was going to prove to Raph, and to everyone else for that matter that I **did **have a chance with April! By bringing her father back to the lair, all by myself. That'll show them. Especially Raphael!

* * *

(Raphs P.O.V)

It had been hours since they had returned from the Kraang detention center with April's father and had watched them reunite. Even I had to admit (not out loud of course) that it was sweet to see the family whole again. But Donnie had disappeared into his lab again, and hadn't left since they got home, and I couldn't help but feel a little guilty.

"Have you talked to him?" I jumped and looked over my shoulder and saw that Leo and Mikey stood behind me and looked at him. I pretended I didn't understand what my older and younger brothers where talking about.

"What are you talking about? Talked to who about what?" I said, although I knew what my oldest brother would answer. But I didn't want to show it. Mikey rolled his eyes, and answered for his older brother.

"To Donnie of course! You were kind of mean before. You should try to make it up to him." I sighed and this time it was my turn to roll my eyes. This was really going well.

"I thought I did! I gave him all credit before when we came home! Isn't that enough?" Mikey and Leo looked at each other and then at me and answered my question simultaneously.

"No!" I groaned and left the room and walked to Spike who sat on the floor in front of the Tv. I picked him up and started to feed him with leaf. At least there was one turtle in this lair I could talk to without him question my thoughts. But I knew that Leo and Mikey was right. Deep down under my stubborn pride I knew that I needed to talk with my brother. So at night when everybody else had gone to bed, I walked to the lab where Donnie was, and walked in. Just as I thought the brainiac was still up and was working on his laptop. At first I didn't know what to do, but I guess he knew I was there, cause before I could say anything, he started talking.

"Need anything Raph? Cause I'm kind of busy right now." I blinked and looked at him. He hadn't even looked up from his work and yet he had sensed I was there? How did he do that?

"How did you know it was me?" I said and walked up to his desk. He still didn't look up from his laptop, but didn't stay quiet.

"Easy, cause when something is on your mind you always come to me, but stay at the door for like, forever." He said and pushed on a few buttons on the keyboard. It was like he didn't care if I was there as long as I was quiet, but I didn't plan on staying quiet. But where should I start?

"Hey, Donnie?" This time he looked up from his work and looked me in the eyes. Why? Why did he have to do that? It would have been easier if he had kept his eyes on something else. Why did he have to look at me, and **why** in the eyes?! For crying out loud, it only made me more nervous. But I couldn't really show it, so I kept my poker face on as good as I could. I cleared my throat and then I tried.

"Well, good job today. You really did good in the Kraang center today! I mean, with the Newtralizer and all. You did really good." Donnie looked at me with a raised eye brow.

"Yeah, I'm sure I showed just what turtles are made of, from inside that Kraang cell." I realised I held my breath and let it out in a fast *huff* and then realised what he thought. He thought he had messed up the mission until we had showed up. And sure we had found him in a cell, but come on! Things had gone better for him than for us. At least he had the brains to understand Kraang better than the three of us did altogether.

"Yeah well, considering what... happened earlier I totally admirer your guts. Seriously. I mean, you knew you where weaker and the Kraang had more advanced technology and more dangerous weapons and such and..." I realised what I was saying and looked at Donnie. He looked at me and had eyes half closed and raised his eyebrow. I wanted to slap myself or take my Sai and cut off my tongue. But instead I opened my big mouth again.

"I mean, not that you're not good. I mean you're a good fighter. I mean, your good. You are really good but not as good as me and Leo. Wait, that's not what I meant. I mean if you look at it statistically, me and Leo would be better. Not that you and Mikey are bad just..." And as I just stood and just babbled I looked at Donnie and his look made me shut up. He hadn't changed his look one bit, he still had his eyes half closed and one eyebrow raised and looked me, and only raised his other eyebrow. I realised I hadn't said anything that made the situation better. I sighed and rubbed my face from my chin and up. looked at him and looked at him as I put on a pleading look, well as pleading as my pride let it be.

"What I am **trying **to say Donnie, is that going into the Kraang center and try to rescue April's dad all by yourself, was really brave. I really admirer your actions. I don't even think I would do it by myself. And you know me, right?" He smiled a little and chuckled a little and looked down in the ground. Then at me.

"I really doubt that. I mean, you don't dare to go to an enemy place by yourself. doesn't sound like the Raph I know." He said and smiled at me playfully. I smiled and shoved his head playfully and chuckled.

"I know. But seriously though. You really surprised us all when you went alone. Especially me. I never expected little prudent Donnie would go solo on something like this." Donnie scoffed and looked at me with mocked huff.

"Huh, Thanks a lot!" He laughed and we both shared that laugh. And then I remembered what I had come here to do. And I had to grab myself by the neck and bring myself to say what I had to say.

"Uh, Donnie. About what I said to you before, I mean, I meant it then, but now I just, I mean I..." Ugh, back to saying things that only made things worse. Donnie just looked at me and looked a little sad when I mentioned the things I said before and I hurried to start talking again.

"Look, before I screw this up again, I want to get this said." Deep breath then right back at it again."I was really stupid and immature before and I didn't think before doing. You should know me good enough to know that. But that's not an excuse for what I did, and I'm so-" I didn't get to finish that sentence cause Donnie put his finger over my mouth. He looked at me and smiled.

"You don't have to say it. You made it clear to me before when we got back to the lair. And for that **I** want to say thank you. But I like to hear you say it yourself. It's okay." I was stunned. So Leo and Mikey tried to get me into a talk that wasn't necessary? I was going to have a little 'talk' with **them** about that later. My way. But before I started to doubt again I pulled Donnie into a hug and I felt his body going stiff.

"I still need to say it. That I'm sorry for what I said and all. It wasn't okay. That's something I want you the hear from me and not from my actions. I'm really sorry bro." I felt his body relax in my arms and how he put arms around my shell. It was a strange feeling for me. The closest I came to embrace these days was when I was trying to choke my brothers or when I just held to stop them from fighting in a sparring session. This was different, and I think I liked it. Not that I would ever admit it of course! After a few minutes we let go and I left to go to bed, but stopped in the door and looked over my shoulder at Donnie who was turning the laptop off.

"Hey Donnie? Would you mind not telling the others about this?" He looked at me, then he smiled at me.

"Tell the others about what?" He said a little amused and winked at me. I smiled and left the lab and went to my room. I would need energy if I was going pound the living daylight out of Leo and Mikey tomorrow for talking me into this.

* * *

**A/N: Okay that's it. What do you think. I am really satisfied with it and I felt like it worked well with the character development if I do say so myself. But I want to hear your opinions. Tell me in your reviews and such. And just so you know, and this is to all who read my stories, I will go away on camp this Tuesday and wont come home until Wednesday next week. I wont be able to update from there so you're just gonna have to wait until next week for my next update. I hope you'll survive without me. Na, I'm kidding. But until next time, T.T.F.N, Ta-ta for now! ^_^**


End file.
